tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/Weekly RP – 2016.10.16 thru 10.22
Last week was another busy one in multiple universes. In the main universe, Ratbat and Scourge visited Crystal City to put a stop to the flood of refugees being smuggled from there off Cybertron. After intercepting a group of neutrals hoping to get off-planet, they encountered crime lord Cryotek. Cryotek tried to put the Decepticons off at first, but after Ratbat threatened his precious energon, Cryotek relented. There are now no existing ways for most neutrals to escape Cybertron's destruction. Meanwhile, in the Shattered Glass universe, SG-Prime, Blazter, and Rodimus listened to the spy Moondor's report about SG-Megatron's plans to send SG-Starscream on a special energon run to Earth. With that foreknowledge, Prime formulated a plan to intercept their ship in transit. Prime assigned Rodimus and Punch to prepare for the attack, warning Rodimus, for Rodimus's own safety, not to fail him. Back in the main universe, Hannibal and Zandar made last-minute arrangements prior to the Dreadnok attack on New York. Hannibal promised a great celebration should they succeed, but brooked no discussion about the possibilities of failure, departing angrily when Zandar made the mistake of even bringing it up. In the G.I. Joe World universe, Buster and Spike flashed back to 1981, when the children of several G.I. Joe members dared the Witwicky brothers to go into a bear cave to retrieve a baseball. Braving a sleeping bear, the two youths retrieved the ball and proved their bravery (or stupidity, depending on your point of view) to the other kids. They were scolded by their parents, but Sparkplug was secretly proud of his sons for standing up to the Joe-spawn bullies. In the GW world present, G.I. Joe is about to wake the largest Transformer they've yet recovered -- Optimus Prime. Prowl approached Spike to be the human honored to be the first to great the Autobot leader upon his resurrection. They were interrupted by Megatron making a threat against the Ark, but Spike, showing uncanny understanding of how Transformers' minds work, deduced that the Decepticon was bluffing, and that the Autobots could safely ignore his demands. Back on the main universe, Zandar and Hannibal touched base briefly before Zandar joined his sister Zarana in New York and launched a Dreadnok attack on New York City with the help of a team of Vipers. A small group of Joes, including Calhoun Burns, Sgt. Sideswipe, and Surefire, tried to stop them but failed. One of the bikers made the mistake of trying to prey on a disguised Major Bludd, and lost his life to the effort. Fifteen major US cities are now burning thanks to Zandar's efforts. After the assault, Major Bludd rushed to LA to make sure Kimber Benton was OK, staying with her to protect her and the Starlight Girls through the long night. The two of them secured Starlight Mansion and each stood watch so the other could sleep. In the meantime Zandar and Hannibal celebrated their success, and Zandar was given his next mission -- the assassination of US presidential candidate Diane Blythe. Category:Blog posts